Apparatus which use touch pads which enable a user to make user inputs are known. Such touch pads may comprise sensors which may be configured to provide an output signal when the user touches the touch pad or when they bring an object, such as their finger, close to the touch pad. Such touch pads may comprise capacitive sensors or infra red sensors or any other suitable types of sensors.
Such apparatus may be configured to recognise when a user is using a plurality of fingers to make a user input. The plurality of fingers could be on one hand or on different hands and could even belong to more than one user. It may be useful to provide an apparatus which can recognise when the plurality of fingers belong to one hand and when the plurality of fingers belong to different hands.